My Innocent girl
by Black Shadow-hunter
Summary: Sasumi dan Naruko bermain taruhan,taruhan yang membawa bencana dan kebahagian bagi mereka...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : x ..

Summary: gadis bodoh itu terjebak dalam satu kutukanya sendiri/"baiklah! Aku akan ikut taruhan itu TEME!"/"Tobi-ni bagaimana rasanya ciuman?" "A-apa?"

Here we go!

"Dobe!" Seru Sasumi dan berlari kearah sahabat blondenya, Naruko.

"Huhh apa Teme?"Naruko membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan Sasumi seperti kecebur got uda gitu ketabrak truk dan isi truk itu jatuh berupa bulu.

"Kau berantakan teme"

"A-aku ta-tadi melihat aniki berciuman dengan"

'Blushhh

Wajah Sasumi merona hebat sebelum memekik 'kyaaaa' beberapa kali membuat Naruko sweatdrope ditempat.

'Ni anak kesambet setan apa?'

"Jadi intinya?" layaknya seorang ibu yang memergoki anaknya telah dinodai, Naruko mencengkram kedua bahu Sasumi.

Sasumi sendiri kini menatap Naruko dengan tatapan 'maafkan-anakmu-bunda' dan membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya layaknya ikan gobi yang kekeringan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasanya ciuman gimana sih?!"

Krik...krikk...

Naruko mengertakan giginya...

Krik...krik...

'Tu jangkrik ngajak berantem!'

Krik...krikkk...

Naruko mengambil batu sebesar kepalan laki-laki dan melemparnya kejangkrik itu dan kena telak mengakibatkan jangrik itu tewas ditempat.

"Yeahhh! Headshot!"Seru Naruko berjingkrak-jingkrak, sungguh mencerminkan ingin kabur dari pertanyaan Sasumi.

"Ihh dobe! Aku serius" Sasumi cuma merenggut melihat Naruko yang kehabisan obatnya,tapi dia tersentak kaget saat Naruko menarik tanganya.

"Ehhh ehhh!" Serunya dan pasrah saat ditarik temanya layaknya tempat sampah yang kepenuhan isinya.

"Dobe kita mau kemana!"

Naruko menoleh kearah Sasumi dan menyeringai layaknya iblis, "kita tanya pada yang berpengalaman..." Dibalas seringaian Sasumi juga.

#some place

"Hachium!" Izuna menggosok hidungnya dengan tisu saat mendadak bersin.

"Hatchii!" Diikuti Tobi, tapi Tobi merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan mengusap tengkuknya, "kok merinding ya..."

#back to NasuSasu

"Ni-chan!" Seru kedua gadis itu kompak dan berlari kearah Tobi dan Izuna, sementara kedua pria itu yang sudah merasakan aura buruk dengan cepat mengemas buku mereka.

Bersiap lari...

"Eiittt mau kemana?" Naruko dan Sasumi menarik kerah baju kakak mereka dengan tidak berpri-kesaudaraan.

"kalian mau apa kali ini...?" Tanya Izuna sudah lemas sendiri, apa yang dilihat kedua gadis polos mereka saat ini.

"Kami mau tanya..." Tobi ikut memperhatikan dan melirik Izuna dengan lirikan 'siapkan-mentalmu' dan dibalas Izuna dengan lirikan, 'sudah-kulindungi-dengan-besi-terkuat-semesta'

Naruko kemudian memasang pose malu-malu kucing kejepit truk, " rasanya ciuman gimana sih"

Tuh kann!

Apa yang dipikir oleh dua pria itu benar apa adanya, insting mereka pasti betul.

"Errrr~ tergantung" ucap Izuna sambil menggaruk kepalanya, banyak kutu ya mas?!.

"Tergantung apanya?" Kali ini Sasumi yang buka suara.

"Tergantung siapa yang kalian cium, dan apa kalian mencintainya..."

Setelah itu kedua gadis itu melesat bak Valentino rossi bersalip ria dengan Marques, meninggalkan kedua kakak mereka yang sedang bersujud ria.

"Terima kasih Kami-sama!"

#Naruko Sasumi..

"Jadi apa kau menerima taruhanku dobe?"Tanya Sasumi yang kini duduk dibangku taman, "atau kau terlalu takut" denga nada mengejek dan meremehkan, membuat Naruko tersulut semangatnya

"Baiklah! Aku akan ikut taruhan itu Teme!" Seru Naruto dan diam sesaat sambil memandang Sasumi.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau cium?" Tanya Naruko seakan menantang.

"Yamato-senpai!" Seru Sasumi dengan kepedean tingkat setan, "dan kau?"

"Kakashi-senpai!"

"Kalau gagal kau diet ramen!"

"Begitu juga kau, diet Tomat!"

Ini taruhan gadis 17+ atau bocah 3+

Entahlah author sendiri bingung menjelaskanya, yang pasti saksikan kegilaan mereka...

"Lihat ya.."Ucap Sasumi sambil menunjuk Yamato yang tenggah bersandar pada sebuah pohon, disebelahnya ada Iruka dan Kakashi,tampak berdiskusi tentang sesuatu.

Niat Sasumi harus dia kubur saat melihat dua pengacau mereka,Anko dan Kurenai.

"Kenapa belum mulai Teme?"

"Kau tidak lihat dua orang disana?"

"Nenek kecentilan dan nenek gila itu Teme?"

"Bukan! Mereka itu sadako!"

"Sadako kok cantik Teme?"Naruko menyeringai saat melihat wajah putus asa Sasumi saat itu.

"Ayo teme! Aku punya rencana..."

Dan rencana Narukopun dimulai, saat itu juga Naruko dan Sasumi mendekati Yamato dan Kakashi dalam artian tertentu.

"Senpai, Yamato senpai!" Seru Sasumi sambil berlari kecil kearah Yamato dan melambai,namun dia ceroboh dan tersandung batu sebesar buah kelapa..

Buta ya neng?

'Dukh

Yamato yang kaget tentu sigap menangkap tubuh kohainya sebelum berciuman dengan tanah, "daijebouka?" Tanyanya cemas saat melihat wajah meringgis Sasumi saat ini.

"Daijebou , hanya kakiku sakit,tidak bisa berjalan"ucap Sasumi sambil mengelus tulang keringnya.

"Kita ke Uks"

"Ba-baiklah" wajah Sasumi merona hebat saat Yamato menggendongnya ala bridal style, dia membenamkan wajahnya didada Yamato, malu coy!.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku digendong begini oleh laki-laki, biasanya seperti karung goni oleh Izuna-nii" ucap Sasumi membuka aib terbesar Izuna.

Jujur saja Yamato sendiri takjub pada Izuna, bisa mengangkat tubuh gempal Asurado layaknya karung beras saat Asurado cedera.

"Ohhh..."

"Senpai keberatan kalau aku begini? Kalau keberatan seperti karung goni saja" ucap Sasumi dan menatap Yamato dengan wajah anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya.

'Ughh jangan menatapku seperti itu'

"Errr aku tidak keberatan"Ucap Yamato dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

"Senpai sakit eoh?" Dengan polos atau sengaja, Sasumi menyentuh kening Yamato membuat Yamato semakin berblushing.

'Dobe rencanamu berhasil!'

#with Naru

"Pakun-chan nyaa~"Naruko kini mengelus anak anjing didekapanya yang baru saja ditunjukan Kakashi kepadanya, anak anjing itu tampak anteng digendongan gadis itu.

"Hahaha dia tampaknya menyukaimu"Kakashi melihat kearah Naruko,gadis itu tampak menyayangi ana anjingnya.

"Tentu menyukaiku, benarkan chibi!" Naruko kemudian mencium kepala Pakun dan menggelus perutnya.

"Oh iya dimana Tenzou ya?" Dengan pura-pura bodoh Naruko menatap Kakashi dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan dan kedua mata yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Siapa Tenzou Kakashi-senpai?"

'Ughhh hentikan melihatku dengan wajah itu!'

"Senpai, Pakun-chan mau bertemu tou-sanya!" Naruko menyerahkan anak anjing itu pada Kakashi.

Kakashi kemudian duduk diatas tanah dan bersandar pada pohon, mengabaikan pakainya yang akan kotor dan meletakan Pakun,agar anak anjing itu bebas berlari kesana-sini.

Entah sengaja atau ceroboh, Naruko yang baru saja ingin berjalan ke Kakashi tersandung batu dan jatuh.

'Kok empuk ya...'

Naruko kemudian melihat kedepanya...

'Na-nani...' Cicitnya saat menyadari sesuatu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Kakashi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc Xd


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

'Blussshh!

"Gomene senpai!" Seru Naruto saat sadar dari posisinya dan langsung bangkit dari tubuh Kakashi.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa kok,lagi pula ini kecelakaan"ucap Kakashi berusaha menenangkan kouhainya ini.

"S-souka.."Cicit gadis itu sambil menundukan kepalanya, "a-ano senpai tidak akan marahkan?"

"Nope..."

Wit Fem Sasu and Yamamoto

"Itu Yukimi"kata Yamato sambil menunjuk gadis manis yang sedang tertawa riang bersama teman-temanya.

"Dia siapanya senpai?"Tanya Sasuke dengan polos dan menatap heran Yamato.

"Mantan kekasihku.."

"Senpai playboy..!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku playboy!" Protes Yamato sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Itu perempuan keenam yang senpai bilang sebagai mantan!"

Krik...krikk...krik...

"Errr~ maaf-maaf"ucap Yamato salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ternyata kau pendengar yang baik"

"Tentu saja, makanya aku pintar"kata Sasuke dengan nada bangga.

'Brukhh

"Sakit!" Seru Sasuke saat kepalanya dipukul menggunakan buku pelajaran kedokteran yang terkenal tebalnya.

Izuna yang merupakan pelaku penganiayaan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kosong dan mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Kau!" Sasuke menunjuk Izuna dengan tidak sopan menggunakan tangan kirinya tapi Izuna hanya mengunyah permenya dan meniup balon dari permen karet itu.

'Plup!

"Apa.."

"Kenapa kau memukulku!"

"Karena nada sombongmu membuatku gatal ingin melemparmu kejurang sekolah" Yamato langsung memasang wajah horor saat mendenggarnya.

"Izu-nii pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi kann!" Seru Sasuke yang seperti bisa menebak isi pikiran Izuna. Izunapun akhirnya memperlihatkan seringaian sadis yang amat mengerikan bagi Sasuke dan Yamato.

"T-teba-tebakanku benar" bisik Sasuke kepada Yamato, Yamato menganguk sebagai tangapanya akan perkataan Sasumi tadi.

"Sekolah kita mengadakan pentas seni-"kata Izuna tapi keburu dipotong oleh Sasuke yang sudah pucat pasi.

"DEMI JASHIN! JANGAN JADIKAN AKU KUDA!" Pekik Sasuke horor sementara itu Izuna langsung mengeplak kepala sepupunya itu.

"Aku belum selesai! Jangan memotong! Kalau kau potong lagi ucapanku! Kupastikan tubuhku yang akan kupotong!"

'Glukh!

'H-ho-horor..' Batin Yamato dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kau Sasuke akan mendapatkan peran bersama Yamato... Kalian akan memerankan peran..."

Izuna berdehem sebentar untuk membersihkan tenggorokanya " CINDERELLA"katanya dengan penekanan dijudulnya.

"TUH KANN! AKU MAU DIJADIKAN KUDA!"

"THEEDAAK! JANGAN JADIKAN AKU IBU PERI!"

Izuna menahan emosinya saat mendengar teriakan abstrak dari kedua manusia dihadapanya , yang satu berteriak tentang kuda sementara yang satu tentang ibu peri..

Hell no!

Dia bukan Orochimaru yang amat melambai itu.. Ugh! Mengingatnya saja membuatnya mual..

Dan kenapa dua orang dihadapanya semakin histeris, Sasuke yang mengigit bukunya dengan ganas(?) Dan Yamato yang mengerogoti kayu pohon(?) Percis human rayap(?).

Izuna mengangkat buku biologi dan matematikanya, menepuk-nepuk buku itu pelan dan berbisik penuh cinta(?), "aishiteru"

Brakhh! Gedebuakhh brakhh! (Suara author dibantai reader)

Oke kita kembali ke naskah sebenarnya...

Izuna mengangkat kedua buku yang tebalnya amit-amit itu dan menghantamkan buku itu tepat dikepala kedua manusia yang gila itu. Berharap bahwa sirkuit otak mereka akan kembali normal, bila belum normal Izuna akan melakukan tindakan ekstreme...

Yaitu mengambil balok kayu dan menghantamkanya kekepala mereka...

'Gedebuaghh!

'Gedebuaghh!

'Meoonnng! (Suara kucing yang kaget melihat adegan kdrt)

"ITTAAI!"

"Fuhh" Izuna menepuk-nepuk pakaianya yang sedikit kusut karena aktivitasnya tadi.. Dan kedua orang itu errr... Author rada kagak rela menggambarkan betapa naasnya mereka.. Kita skip aja ya..

(Yama, Sasu: woyyy! Thor tanggung jawab lu!)

.

.

"Jadi begitulah.. Kalian akan memerakan drama putri tidur.. Kalian maukan.." Berbeda dengan Yamato dan Sasuke, Tobi dengan lancar dan santai membujuk Naruto dan Kakashi yang memang kebetulan sirkuit otaknya tidak perlu 'direparasi'

"Baiklah.."Kakashi memasang pose berfikir miliknya, "akan kami lakukan.."

"Baguslah!" Tobi mengeluarkan naskah yang sudah ia siap-siapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. "Ini naska kalian!" Dan menyodorkanya kepada Kakashi dan Naruto.

'No!' Batin Naruto saat melihat seberapa tebalnya naskah yang diberikan, 'aku benci menghapal dtebayo..' Batinya miris bercucuran air mata tentu saja air mata didalam hati(?).

"Bagus! Kita akan latihan digedung olahraga setiap senin dan selasa! Sementara rabu dan kamis dipakai Izuna bersama krunya!"Kata Tobi dengan bersemangat.

"Jadi ..." Kakashi dan Naruto melihat kearah Tobi yang tersenyum 'manis'kearah mereka, "lakukan yang baik-baik atau.." Tobi melakukan gerakan penggal kepala dengan senyum 'manis' yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"Mengerti!" Kakashi dan Naruto langsung menganguk sebagai jawabanya.

'Aku salah memilih ketua osis dan wakilnya' batin mereka kompak.

"Kalau terlambat saja saat latihan.." Tobi mengeluarkan pisau belati miliknya dan memutar-mutarnya dengan jari tanganya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kalian tahu konsenkuensinya, aku benci orang yang tidak tepat waktu"

"Kami paham!"

"Nice.." Kakashi bersumah bahwa ia melihat sosok iblis yang terbentuk(?) Dibelakang tubuh Tobi, iblis itu berkissbye ria kepada Kakashi dan menunjuk perutnya seakan berbicara.

'Lakukan-kesalahan-maka-aku-kenyang'

"Shit!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mwehehhehe lama yak :v *dikeroyok reader!*

Oke maaf pendek soalnya mau tancap gas ke dua ff lainya dan author rada error gini gara-gara di pm roxelyn.

'My baby sweety! Eblu gua lanjutin dong! Gua ga dikasih megang hp lama-lama ama bos! Tolognye! ' *emot icon kiss-bye*

Bayangin aja gimana gak gempor ni jari kalo dia minta deadlinenya tanggal 8 sementara dan mo tgl 8 -_-"

4k+ lagi!

Tapi author bakal bantu dia kalau cerita author dan berpublish ria!

Yang nunggu 'the mean of love!' Hari senin okay!

Jaoo! Salam damai! Christinykawaitiada taradantiadaduanya!

*tebar bungai bangkai!*

Salam! Author tampan *gedebuagh!*

Christiny sign-out!


End file.
